


See The Light

by rebelicious



Series: Skyeward [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Agents of SHIELD, Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelicious/pseuds/rebelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye (just Skye), was a lonely hacker living out of the back of her van, determined to uncover the secrets hidden in Sunnydale. Grant Ward, once on loan from SHIELD, to The Initiative has recently taken charge of the secret op alongside Riley Finn. Both still struggling to put their traumatic pasts behind them, they've found diverging paths to their survival but when the two bump into each other in cyberspace, the connection is immediate (and we don't mean the wi-fi) and intense. After making it through an unfortunate happenstance that threatened it all, they've managed to find happiness but a new threat in Sunnydale brings them to blows once again and they only have a short time to set it right before heading out to a battle they don't know they'll survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See The Light

She was feeling pretty good about herself when they got back to the Initiative headquarters – not just because she'd offed a baddie but because she'd all but saved Grant in the process and she'd seen the look on his face. As much as he wanted her to believe he hadn't doubted her, the sheer surprise in his eyes said otherwise.

She knew he wanted to protect her, and that much she appreciated, more than he would ever know actually. She hadn't had a lot of people in her life that she knew would put her well-being above their own – so few in fact, that she had trouble remembering it came from a good place.

Skye didn't doubt that Grant loved her – they weren't exactly tight lipped about how they felt. Anyone that knew either of them had probably spent the last few months rolling their eyes at the overabundance of PDAs. She was just so used to taking care of herself, it was difficult to let herself be taken care of sometimes. More than that though, she was every bit as fiercely protective of him as he was of her and as scared as she'd been (she'd never admit that to him), she wasn't about to let some undead, poorly dressed vampire take that away from her. 

This had been there first real fight though and even if they'd come out the other side with only a few bumps and scrapes, they were going to need to talk and even as she stood in the locker room, changing out of the dusty suit into a fresh one so they could head back out, she was reciting all the things she needed to say to him. She needed to be prepared if she was going to have any hope of countering the seductive power of...well, him.

She was only half dressed when a tap on her shoulder ripped her from her thoughts and she spun around, grabbing the wrist with her hand while her black, fitted combat pants remained unzipped, only her bra covering her torso.

“Jesus” she mumbled when she saw it was him. His t-shirt and vest still in one hand and quick bandage job covering the wound on his shoulder where the vamp had tried to snack. He'd rushed the nurse down on the med unit, she could tell just by looking at the halfassed job she'd done. Her fingers traced the tape that held the gauze in place, pressing lightly so it would stick to his skin “Not a good night to sneak up on a girl.” she told him, her heart still racing from the scare, though the sight of him looking like he did right now did nothing to slow it's pace. They were both a little banged up from the fight, a few scrapes and bruises, but he also had that late night stubble starting that she loved so much and she couldn't help but wonder if that would ever go away – if she'd ever be able to look at him without immediately feeling a desperate need to touch him and be touched by him. She hoped not. It made getting anything done difficult sometimes but it was worth it when they finally found themselves alone.

“Well,” he started, laying his shirt and vest down on the bench behind him as he inched in closer to her “You said you wanted these” he said, holding up a familiar set of keys, the ring looped over his index finger.

Her eyes drifted from the keys back to his, confusion obvious in the deep brown spheres that started back at him – they hadn't exactly kissed and made up but after tonight she figured it was just a matter of time and opportunity. She'd completely forgotten about the keys and her van until now and she certainly hadn't expected him to hand them over willingly.

She didn't say anything though, rather just reached to take the keys from him, her eyes remaining fixed on his in search of some kind of explanation for his casual conformity with her, regrettably, angry demand.

As soon as her fingers touch his though, his hand clamped over hers and a smirk creeped over his lips while he pushed her against the locker with his body.

“You don't actually think I'm going to let you go, do you?” he growled softly, burying his face against her skin where her neck and shoulder meet, his fingers lacing through hers and pressing the keys between their palms as he pins her arm above her head, the cold metal startling her on impact.

She whimpered against his sudden onslaught – she should have seen this coming. She had so much she wanted to say, mostly to drill into his head that from the moment he'd said yes to her spontaneous proposal, they'd become a team. Whatever happened to him happened to her and although she didn't expect to go on every mission with him, she did expect to be there when it mattered, when the risk was very real that he might not be there to kiss her goodnight. Not because she thought she could save his life every time, she knew more often than not it would be the other way around, but because in a world as crazy as the one they occupied, it was the only sense of control she had. His fingers trailing along the waist of her unbuttoned pants was distracting her though, making coherent thoughts difficult, never mind word formation.

“Grant, what are you doing?” she asked meekly, her hand slipping between them and pressing against his abdomen to create enough of a space between them that she could maintain her resistance.

“You said you wanted a sneak peek.” he mumbled against her skin, gently taking her wrist from between them with his free hand and pulling it above her head with the other.

“You're half-naked” she insisted, trying to keep her cool "that's not a peek, it's a tease!". With both arms pinned above her, she arched her back and squirmed, trying to break his hold but when her hips pressed to his she could feel the already stiffening bulge beneath his pants and she had to stifle a groan so he wouldn't know how much she was actually enjoying this “We can't just...”

“Oh,” he grinned that self-satisfied grin that made her insides wobble and released her hands, slipping the key into the pocket of her pants before gripping her hips in place so she couldn't get away as he began grinding his hips against hers “but we can.” he taunted. 

She shook her head weakly. They both knew her defiance was crumbling but her breathy tone eliminated any remaining doubt “Someone might...” she looked behind toward the locker room door, half expecting it swing open while his hands trailed up her sides.

“Fitzsimmons are way down in the lab.” he cut her off, his hands reaching her chest and enveloping both breasts “Everyone else is either on the med unit with Bobbi or in the field. Plus,” he nipped lightly at her lower lip with his teeth “I locked the door on my way in.”

“Alright,” she mumbled through parted lips, anticipating the inevitable kiss that would be her demise “but still....” she tried again, a soft moan escaping with her words when his thumbs began to circle her nipples through the thin material of her bra leaving her unable to muster a solid argument.

“Since when are you a chicken?” he was purposely tormetning her and she knew it, daring her with his eyes and enticing her with his hands that lowered back down to her waist “Besides, it's bad enough you look like you do.” he whispered, his forehead pressed against hers so his lips were just out of her reach “Smell like you do.” he continued, slowly pushing her pants over her hips as he finally brushed his lips against hers “Taste like you do.” he added while her pants slipped to her ankles “Watching you out there tonight,” he shook his head, still stunned by the nights events, but focused as he slipped one between her thighs “You're just lucky I didn't do this right there in the alley.”

“Mmm, you're pretty hot when you get all rough and sweaty too” she agreed, slowly succumbing to his suggestion “W-we” she continued breathlessly, one last, albeit weak, effort to hold him at bay “should be getting back out there” she reminded him even as she stepped out of the pile of clothing at her feet, her legs instinctively parting to give him room as her own hands reached for his belt.

He smirked when graceful fingers tugged his belt loose, knowing he'd won the battle “I don't need long” he promised, finally pressing his lips against hers so hard her the back of her head hit the locker with a muffled thud and her knees shook, threatening to turn to jelly and give out beneath her. They kissed often, small reminders of affection, passionate pleas for more but he'd never kissed her quite like this - demanding and almost aggressive in the way his tongue battled hers for dominance. 

She pulled back though, breaking the kiss quickly with a gasp, and holding one finger over his lips so he couldn't try again. “One condition” she insisted, her other hand hovering at the button of his pants, attempting to tease compliance from him.

He groaned, his shoulders slumping with the pent up frustration he'd been carrying since she'd staked the vampire in that alley. “Name it” he nodded, his finger slipping beneath the band of her underwear at her hips, begging for the go ahead to remove the final barrier.

“Say it” she told him, her fingers pulling the button free.

“Say what?” he asked, trying to bring his mouth back to hers so he could urge her to let him continue what he'd started.

“Uh” she turned her head slightly, forcing his lips to land against her cheek as she slide her hand inside his pants to coax the right answer out of him “You know what.”

He groaned when her fingers grazed against his hardness, his hips swiveling to find her hand so he could press himself against it “I love you?”

She smiled but her hand froze where it was, refusing to give in until he did “I love you too but wrong answer.”

He let out a dramatic sigh “You” his lips pressed against her neck “were right” he surrendered, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin.

“Was that so hard?” she asked, her fingers wrapping around his manhood.

“No,” she could feel his smirk against her skin as his mouth moved to tug her earlobe between pursed lips “but I am.”

“Yes, you are” she moaned softly through an impish grin, her hand slowly stroking over his length “I'm still mad at you”

His breath shook when she took hold of him “And I'm still mad at you”

“Good.” she was provoking him now, her free hand pushing his pants out of the way “Show me.”

He didn't hesitate, her panties on the floor before she could even finish her thought, one and then two fingers pushing their way between her legs to prepare her for what was to come. Not that either of them required a lot of foreplay right then – the evenings fight with each other, followed by the adrenaline rush from their battle in the alley, coupled with her, albeit brief, holdout just now had worked both of them into a near frenzy and she eagerly pushed his hand away, desperate to get to the main event.

He took her cue, reaching down to grab hold of the back of her thighs and hoisting her off the ground, pulling her legs around his waist while she wrapped her arms over his shoulders, her own pressing against the wall of lockers to provide herself some leverage as he buried himself inside her with one quick, deep thrust that elicits a loud gasp from her. Her moans grew louder as he repeatedly plunged himself into her, submerging his entire length within her. Her hands wandering over his skin and tugging at his hair to pull him into her chest, their shared frustration mixing with passion to shake the row of lockers that balanced them until the familiar tightening in the pit of her stomach told her she was teetering on the edge.

Just when she thought she might spill over it though, he abruptly slowed his speed to a near stop, taking full advantage of the power this position gave him to control both the pace and rhythm of their indiscretion. His hips moving just enough to keep her hovering at that edge, she lifted needy, desire-clouded eyes toward him curiously.

“Unless we're in the field,” he told her, his eyes boring into hers with an earnest, but insistent, appeal “you never call me Ward.” he demanded. He was playing with her, using the moment to draw her to near fervor, but she knew he meant it.

Her chest heaved as she panted, the corners of her lips curling upwards slightly as she laid her hand against his cheek and nodded “Yes, sir” she submitted with a raspy voice, her hand slipping around to the back of his neck to pull him back to her.

He resisted though, shaking his head but twisting his neck enough to place a row of kisses along the inside of her arm “And,” he continued “you're not going anywhere.”

“Yes, sir.” she repeated, nodding obediently while her fingers clawed at his back urgently, begging him to finish what he'd started. “Now, shut up and...”

Her sentence melted into a drawn out 'Oh god' that echoed through the empty locker room and down the hall when he pounded into her again, his thrusts quick and relentless until her body shook with wave after wave of pleasure that ripped through her body until she couldn't hold on any longer, her thighs tightening as her body tensed, her blissful explosion intensified when her clenched walls ignited his own euphoric release only a few heavy pumps later.

Her arms encircled around his neck and she dropped her head back against the locker with a satisfied sigh while he held her there against the metal for a few moments, his face buried against her shoulder until they both stopped twitching and could breath evenly.

“I love you so much” he growled, his teeth nipping at neck one last time before he slid hands along her thighs to untangle her legs from behind him and ease her back to the ground.

“I love you too” she said as he lowered her feet back to the ground, her arms still clinging to him until she was sure her legs were steady “but we should fight more often” she joked once she'd caught her breath. Aside from their rocky start, they weren't the kind of couple that fought very much. Maybe that would come later, but it's difficult to find things to argue about when you're entire being feels content and happy. Even when she was mad at him, he was the only thing in this mad, mad world that she was certain of.

He didn't appear to be taking it quite so lightly though, even if the making up had made it seem worthwhile “I mean it, Skye.” he repeated seriously, stepping back and pulling his pants back up “You can't threaten that. Not that.”

Even though she knew the threat had been an empty one, she felt a pang of guilt when she realized that he didn't. Leaving him wasn't even an option – even the thought of it took all the air from her lungs.

“I'm sorry.” she said genuinely, eyes wide with regret as she pressed both palms against his cheeks so he couldn't look away from her “I never meant it, you have to know that. I was just mad and..." she furrowed her brow a little "and scared.” She admitted as she watched him pull his shirt on “The thought of sitting in that apartment, just waiting to find out if you were okay...”

He shook his head stubbornly and interrupted her. “I'm in charge here” He insisted again, tugging his vest over his shirt. “and my most important job is to keep you safe” he started but she quickly cut him off. This was probably always going to be their weak spot. He felt safe in the hierarchy, valued its purpose and usefulness in the field. And while she recognized it's place and benefit, she didn't think it belonged in their relationship. And yet it did. He _was_ her S.O.

“Yes, you're the boss _here_ , I respect that” she relented. She did respect him, she knew what he and Riley were trying to accomplish here and even if she'd doubted it in the beginning, she knew they just wanted to keep people safe. So she never questioned him in front of the others and even when she had to bite her tongue, she tried to remain professional when they were around (except Riley, because he didn't count). “but I'm weeks away from being your wife though and sorry, babe,” he shrugged her shoulders unapologetically as pulled her pants back on. “when your life is on the line, that trumps boss.” On that point, she couldn't relent. “I get what we do is dangerous and a little different luck and it could be one of us laying in that bed instead of Bobbi but I'll be damned if I'm going to sit around and do nothing.” she continued as she slipped her shirt over her head “The only way I can live with that - all of this - is if I know I've done everything in my power to make sure its not you, because I...” she paused to clear her throat. They were going to be back out there soon and if she let herself get too emotional now, she'd never be able to focus on the mission “if something happened to you while I was watching The Voice or something stupid like that, I couldn't...” she just shook her head, reaching for her vest.

He didn't let her finish, she didn't need to. They were both stubborn as hell, and given that all each of them had was each other he knew, right or wrong, she wasn't going to budge. And if tonight was any indication, she'd earned her spot in the field. He nodded his head instead, taking the vest from her and holding it up while she slide her arms into place “Together or not at all,” he reminded her, fastening the vest into place “I promise.” he assured her, cupping her chin with his hand a pulling her in for a kiss.

“Together or not at all” she echoed softly, perching on her tiptoes to press her lips to his in a soft but deep kiss as she pulled the keys from out of her pocket and slipped them back into his. She'd felt like she needed the safety net earlier - that if things went wrong she'd need a place to go, but seeing the look on his face just now she was reminded that the only safety net she needed anymore was him. 

Neither of them said a word about the keys though, he just smiled and pushed some hair from her face before taking her hand “C'mon, we should go.” he said, leading her toward the door.

“Do I have sex hair?” she asked, lacing her fingers through his and following him out, using her free hand to try and smooth her locks as best she could “I totally have sex hair, don't I.” she grumbled when he looked over at her with a sideways smirk “Finn is going to kill us.”

 


End file.
